


Meeting's Interrupted

by chvotic



Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidents, Accords Meeting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Baby Peter Parker, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Children, Civil War (Marvel), Cute, Cute Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sokovia Accords, Toddler Peter Parker, Wetting, idk what this is, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: Tony rocked back and forth on his chair, hand at his mouth, watching with intense anticipation as Ross continued to talk to his team."Compromise, reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground.""So, there are-" Rhodey began, but was cut off by a thud.Or, in which, Tony's son walks (runs) in on an 'important' meeting.





	Meeting's Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> i got a comment a little while ago about having a kiddie peter walk in on one of tony's meetings because he had an accident, and there was nothing better than having it during the intense ass accords meeting...
> 
> yeah this story is weak and i'm sorry BUT i liked the idea and had to write it.
> 
> enjoy :')

To say that Tony was anxious was an understatement.

"You have fought for us. Protected us. Risked your lives. But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some... who would prefer the word vigilantes."

"What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha.

"How about dangerous?" Ross replied, Tony's heart catapulting just a little out of his chest. "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

Tony knew, for a fact, that there were people in this room who weren't going to approve of the Accords. It was a given. He knew one of those people was Steve, and even though he couldn't see the other man's face, he knew the exact thoughts that would be going through the super soldiers mind as soon as the Accords were proposed to him.

Tony kept to himself up the back, anxiety coursing through his veins as Ross brought up all the places that disaster had occurred. Tony had to look away when he saw the footage from New York, his hands shaking so much he had to cross his arms even tighter. He wished he could see his teammates expressions from where he was sitting, just so he could figure out what was going through their minds.

He watched Rhodey turn to look at Natasha and Steve, a look of mourning on his face. Next up, was Washington D.C. The day SHIELD went down.

"Sokovia."

Tony's heart felt like it had been stabbed through.

Another thing that was his fault.

"Lagos."

Tony had to look down yet again when he saw Wanda's reaction, only to bring it up again when Steve began to speak for the first time. 

"Okay. That's enough."

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate."

Silence.

"But I think we have a solution."

Tony's heart rate began to pick up yet again as he watched the Accords get handed over to Ross, and then placed on the table in front of Wanda.

"The Sokovia Accords. Approved by one hundred and seventeen countries. It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a Untied Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems in necessary."

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Steve.

Tony couldn't stand it.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Ross challenged, Tony watching the two as they interacted. "If I misplaced a couple of thirty megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences."

Tony rocked back and forth on his chair, hand at his mouth, watching with intense anticipation as Ross continued to talk to his team. 

"Compromise, reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So, there are-" Rhodey began, but was cut off by a thud.

Everyone's attention went to the clear glass door, including Tony's, his heart quite literally rocketing out of his chest when he saw who was at the door. Before he could even react, Peter was jumping up and grabbing the handle, the door effectively swinging open so fast that it would have broken, if it wasn't for FRIDAY. Why FRIDAY let Peter in the room was beyond Tony, but his son's crying immediately wiped any other thought away.

"Daddy!" Peter had screeched, his face red and tear-streaked, Maria Hill rushing in behind him with a panicked expression. Peter was way too fast for Maria to catch, Tony watching as his four-year-old child rounded the head of the table, cringing when he ran right into Ross's legs. The man stumbled, before glaring at Tony with such fire that even he felt anxious, Peter not seeming fazed as he rushed over to Tony, arms raised. It was then when Tony noticed what the problem was, sympathy forming in his chest as Peter slammed into his legs. "I- I had an accident!"

His team were all looking at him with their eyebrows raised, aside from Rhodey, who was smiling. Steve was staring at him as if to say, "Really? At a time like this?", at all Tony could do was glare back at him as he placed his hands under Peter's armpits and hoisted him into his lap. Yes, Tony was wearing a multi-million dollar suit, but right now he couldn't care any less. He was actually quite glad for the distraction, wiping the tears away from his son's face when he could.

"It's okay, baby." Tony said, watching Peter's index and middle finger disappear into the child's mouth. Usually, he would tell Peter off, but that was in any other situation. "Come on, we'll get you cleaned up, yes?"

Peter nodded, the arm that wasn't required for sucking on his fingers wrapping around Tony's neck. Tony stood up as soon as he had Peter in a secure hold, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone.

"I'm really sorry, Tony. It happened so suddenly he took off before I could even say anything. I can change him, you need to stay here-"

"I don't need to stay anywhere." He hadn't snapped, but it got the message across. "It's okay."

"Stark-"

"Nope." Tony snapped this time, directed towards Ross. "I'll be back."

"You can't just-"

"I can." Tony said before he walked right out, smiling to himself as he bounced Peter very slightly. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, sweetheart?" Tony replied, ignoring the looks he was getting from all the interns as he made his way over to the lift.

"Mad?"

Tony smiled softly as he stepped into the lift, the anxiety from the Accords meeting slowly melting away the further he got away from them. "No, of course not. It was an accident. Everyone has those."

Peter didn't answer, head resting on Tony's shoulder as they made their way up to Tony's private floor. Tony rubbed his back, swaying slightly, providing as much comfort as he could. Once FRIDAY got Tony to his floor, he immediately steered in the direction of Peter's room, thankful that the door had been left open. He placed Peter down on the floor so he could look through the drawers, grabbing out a pull up. The dismay was heard in silent rage when Peter punched his knee.

"No, Daddy! Big boy!" Tony sighed, grabbing out a onsie rather than clothes. Even though he knew that he didn't necessarily have to be at the meeting, he had to go back. He had to see his team's full reactions to the Accords. It was about time for Peter's nap, anyways, even though he was trying to drive the habit out of his son. No matter how hard he tried, Peter always turned into a little grouch halfway through the day, and never fought to go to sleep for an hour a day. "Daddy!"

"Shh, short stuff. Don't hit me." Tony replied as he guided his kid over to the bathroom that connected onto his room, right over to the bath. "Quick bath. Daddy has a meeting."

"No diaper!" Peter whined, though let Tony get his wet clothes off. 

"It's not a diaper." Tony sighed, lifting his kid into the bath as soon as he had finished stripping him. FRIDAY had already filled the tub to an appropriate height and temperature prior to their arrival, and before he knew it he was quickly using children's soap to clean Peter off, getting the job done within five minutes. He could have laughed at the look on his son's face when he saw the pull up a second time. "Peter, please. It's just to make sure your clothes don't get ruined. You don't like that, do you? It would be a lot less gross if you wore this."

Peter continued to glare at him as Tony helped him get the pull up and onsie on, though did not protest getting a quick hug before he was hefted back onto Tony's hip. Usually, he would try get Peter to walk around as much as possible, but today carrying him was simply easier. 

"Alright, Petey, pick some toys." Tony said as they left the bathroom, going in the direction that Peter pointed, grabbing his favourite Iron Man teddy bear. It was huge, almost bigger than Peter himself, but the kid always managed to somehow hold onto it when he was being carried. Tony did remember when it was bigger than him as a baby, feeling his heart tug fondly at the memory.

With that, they made their way out of Peter's bedroom and into the lift, Peter keeping quiet the entire ride down. Tony kept his face expressionless when he walked back into the room, all of his teammates looking at him with unreadable expressions on their faces. Aside from Rhodey, of course, who was still smiling softly at him and Peter, who still had the enormous stuffie in one arm. 

Tony sat back down in his chair, helping Peter get comfortable, kissing his son's temple softly when they were all set. 

Ross seemed put out by the child's presence, staring so intently at Tony that he had to roll his eyes.

"Is this really the environment to have a child?" Ross asked him after a few tense moments, Tony narrowing his eyes at the man. Yeah, Tony was for the Accords, but it didn't mean he liked Ross.

"He's staying."

Natasha decided to speak first, effectively breaking the two of them's tension. "And if we come to a decision you don't like?"

They must have been speaking while Tony was gone. Understandable.

"Then you retire."

"Daddy.." Peter whispered, as quietly as a child could, though no one else in the room seemed to notice.

"Yes, baby?" Tony asked, looking down at Peter who was looking up at him, sucking on his fingers.

"Are 'o going 'o re'ire?"

How Peter knew what retire meant was beyond Tony. He figured that Peter was a smart kid.

"Do you want me to, kiddie?"

"No. Iron Man saves people!"

Tony smiled very slightly, once again kissing his son's temple. 

"Yes, he does."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and prompts are always appreciated!
> 
> baby peter is the cutest shit to write honestly so precious


End file.
